Won't say I'm in Love
by Hazelstar
Summary: Arya is denying her true feelings for Eragon, so Nasuada, like any good friend, is calling Arya a nimrod, idiot, dunce, nitwit, etc for not admitting how she feels. This story has NO aghast left eye twitches just fluffiness, oh and some slight humor.


A/N: Warning: If you love aghast just like I do, then DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE. READ THE SUMMARY IT SAYS THERE: NO AGHAST. SAVE YOURSELVES IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME! (jumps off soapbox) **Bold **is Arya singing, _Italics _is Nasuada singing. _**Bold italics**_ is thought

"No Nasuada, I DON'T love him" hissed Arya, anger in her emerald eyes. Nasuada smirked at her elf friend. "Yes you do Arya, just admit it" replied the young Varden leader. Arya sighed, and in her clear musical voice, began to sing.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment **  
**I guess I've already won that**

**No man's worth the aggravation **  
**That's ancient history, been there, done that! **  
Nasuada resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sometimes Arya could be such a Drama Princess. Failon was dead, she needed to move on.

_Who'd you think you're kiddin?_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_  
Arya blushed in anger and sat up from the couch she was on in Nasuada's chambers.  
**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no; no **  
Nasuada smirked at the elf, white teeth gleaming against her darkened skin. Emerald eyes met onyx eyes, and a battle of wills raged in those few seconds.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_  
Both of them turned away, preparing for the next wave.  
**It's too cliché **

**I won't say I'm in love**  
**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming, get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**  
"Arya, just tell him! He loves you too, and frankly, he's not too bad looking, he's got gorgeous brown eyes" said Nasuada, wincing slightly at the glare Arya shot her way.  
_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

"I won't tell him! He's a human, I'm an elf, it could never happen!" said Arya. "Arya, he looks like an elf!" said Nasuada. "Keyword in that sentence is LOOKS" said Arya.

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no; no**

"Arya, who cares if he's a human? You're mother would just be happy because you finally got over Failon, I know I would" said Nasuada tiredly. "Nasuada you're tired, give it up" said Arya. "Never Arya" said Nasuada, determined to get Arya to confess her feelings.  
_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love_

"Arya, you're lucky that I'm the only one forcing you to do this, Angela can be quite persistent" said Nasuada, shuddering at the memory of how Angela forced her to tell Orik she saw him kissing Saphira's foot when he was drunk. She had to run for her life and hide in Arya's room. Arya raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I can take care of Angela" said Arya, though in her mind she was thinking: _**If this we're Angela, I would commit suicide**_  
**This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love**  
"Sure and I'm going to marry Murtagh" muttered Nasuada. "So you DO like Murtagh!" exclaimed Arya, clapping her hands. Nasuada scowled, thankful that her dark skin hid the blush rising in her cheeks.  
_You're doing flips, read my lips_

_You're in love_

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"I AM NOT" screamed Arya.

"You're a princess, not a child, princess, not a child, princess, not a child" said Arya rapidly under her breath, calming down. Nasuada checked her ears for damage.  
**You're way off base**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

Nasuada grabbed Arya's bow and held a knife over the string. "Say you love Eragon or the bow get's it" said Nasuada. Arya fell to her knees, hand stretched out for her bow. "Not bowy! What has he ever done to you" said Arya, tears falling down her face. "It was him who hit me in the back with a practice arrow, so now, bowy MUST pay" said Nasuada, lowering the knife down two inches. Arya ran and snatched her bow, and held it to her chest, caressing it. "They want to hurt Arya's bow, Arya won't let them" said Arya huddling in a corner with her bow. "Say you love Eragon" said Nasuada, tossing the knife outside the tent, hitting Orrin in the eye with the handle. "No" said Arya defiantly.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

I am NOT in love!" said Arya, draping herself across the couch with a goofy smile.

**Oh**

**At least out loud,**

**I won't say I'm in love.**

_**Nasuada you win, but you better not tell anyone this, or people will know how you feel about Murtagh**_

_**Deal.**_

_**I love Eragon**_

With Eragon….

"You owe me five crowns Saphira" said Murtagh, grinning as he stopped eavesdropping on Nasuada and Arya. Saphira snorted._** I'll have Eragon pay you.**_ "Uh, Saphira, I'm broke" said Eragon, emptying his pockets. "We could always mug Orik" suggested Murtagh. Eragon thought for a moment. "Let's go!" he said sprinting off the find Orik, Murtagh following him._** Now we're all alone Saphira**_ said Thorn. _**"Thorn, get away before I beat you**_ said Saphira, flying away. _**She wants me, all the ladies do**_ thought Thorn smugly, flying after her.

A/N: Alright you maggots! You know the drill, R&R


End file.
